Pericoloso
by mypnotism
Summary: 34 semanas después, sudoroso, Zick se despierta para vivir su peor pesadilla.


Estaba oscuro, una oscuridad lo suficientemente espesa como para apenas poder ver diez centímetros mas allá de su propia nariz. El aire se sentía pesado, húmedo. Y definitivamente no era culpa del calor que había azotado OldMill esa semana. Quien dijo que las ciudades costeras no conocían el calor, estaban muy equivocados.

En su habitación, Ezekiel Zick se despertó de golpe, sudado a mares. Había vuelto a tener un mal sueño. Desde que se enteró que su mujer estaba embarazada, lo invadió una sensación de temor increíble; después de todo, muchas dudas empezaron a surgir, y a medida que el bajo vientre de Elena crecía, Zick no podía evitar tener más miedo. Por ella. Por su pequeño, o pequeña. Por su pequeña familia.

No es que él supiera que los hijos de domadores y guardianes salieran mal, al contrario. Pero algo en él, su poder de empatía tan poderoso que tenía, lo hacía sentir que algo malo iba a pasar. Y así se lo hizo saber a Elena en su momento, quién solo lo pasó por alto, afirmando que eran nervios de padre primerizo, que ella también estaba un poco asustada.

* * *

 _-Pero tú no eres guardiana de origen...y si algo malo pasa?-_

 _-Nada pasará, y luego nos reiremos de ello. Tú naciste con miles de defectos y mirate ahora. Uno de los domadores mas poderosos de los alrededores. Todo estará bien cariño.-_

* * *

Y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, todo había estado bien con ella hasta ese momento. Sin complicaciones, sin caprichos, sin alteraciones. Apenas y el bebé había empezado a patear hace unas semanas. Zick estaba contento. De creer que todo lo que tenía ahora...Elena había cambiado su mundo y le debía todo. Que sería de la vida sin ella? Por desgracia, lo sabía. Y habían sido unos años muy oscuros. Para ambos.

-Rayos-dijo levantándose-Ya me duele la cabeza. Elena?

Miró alrededor y se asomó al baño en conjunto, pero no estaba. Hace poco se había tomado la licencia por maternidad del hospital, muy a regañadientes, por lo que no podía haberse ido muy lejos, ya que su movilidad se había reducido también.

Zick salió de su habitación-Elena?-dijo más fuerte

No escuchaba respuesta y no podía ver absolutamente nada. Al llamarla por tercera y cuarta vez, se empezó a desesperar. Y si ese sentimiento que lo invadía era porque realmente le había pasado algo? Se la imaginó al final de la escalera, tirada en el suelo, sin vida. Se la imaginó secuestrada, asustada y sin poder pronunciar palabra. Desde su unión, y aún más desde que el mundo se enteró que el famoso clan Zick tendría un nuevo integrante, muchos malhechores intentaron llevársela, hacerle daño tanto a ella como al pequeño. Era una nueva fuente de poderes Dom, y cómo él lo había sido en su momento, ahora su descendencia era sospechada como grande y poderosa, aún más que la suya propia. Era de esperase que muchos intentaran de hacerse con ella.

* * *

Fueron unos meses complicados. Ella había estado bien físicamente, pero la pareja era bien conocida por ser testaruda, y muchas de sus peleas durante la gestación se debían al miedo del padre y la impaciencia de la madre respecto a este tema. No le costaba admitir que desde que estaba en casa le era más fácil quedarse tranquilo.

Hasta ahora.

* * *

-Elena?!-la volvió a llamar, ya desesperado, temeroso, pero con paso decidido, siguió buscando-Mi amor, dónde estás? Por favor, responde!-

-Que ser barullo tan temprano?-

-Bombo! Dime donde está Elena, está contigo?-

El monstruo negó con la cabeza. Con cada momento, Zick se ponía más y más nervioso. Estaba transpirando demasiado.

-Ayudame a buscarla-

-Sí-

Bombo y domador bajaron las escaleras. Buscaron en la cocina, los armarios, los baños, el vivero de su madre...con cada paso que se acercaban a la sala, ese sentimiento de dolor intenso se acentuaba más y más…

Zick se agarró el pecho. La sensación de dolor era muy fuerte. Se estaba volviendo física. Empujó la puerta y se asomó.

-Elena?! ELENA!-

Allí yacía su esposa. Entre el sillón y el suelo, evidentemente desmayada, ensangrentada hasta la coronilla. Zick corrió a su lado, gritando, despertando al resto de la casa.

-Hijo, que sucede?-

-Zick?-

Un bombo aterrorizado apareció debajo de la escalera – Greta! Zob! Alguien hacer daño a Elena! Mucho, mucho daño! Bombo asustado! Bombo preocupado!-

Los adultos corrieron deprisa hacía donde provenían los desesperados gritos de su hijo. La escena que encontraron los paralizó. Zob salió disparado hacía el teléfono, mientras que Greta se acercó despacio hacia donde estaba la pareja. Su hijo lloraba, abrazando a su compañera de vida, desgarrado.

Su nuera, su aprendiz, la heredera de su Oasis, la persona que había cambiado su vida y la vida de su hijo, estaba con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era entrecortada, débil. Había algo distinto en ella.

Greta pegó un grito ahogado – Su estómago! Está abierto!-

Eso hizo que Zick despertara de su letargo. Comenzó a examinarla lo más rápido que pudo. Entre el shock, la adrenalina y el miedo, sólo estallo en llanto. Debía actuar lo más rápido posible. Reviso su pulsacion, como ella le enseño a hacerlo. Eran lentos, pero ahí estaban. Aún respiraba. Sabía lo que pasaba mas cerca a su vientre y sinceramente, no quería ni pensarlo. Tenía que salvarla a ella.

-Mamá, no podemos ir a una clínica normal.-

-Vamos a la clínica de Elena, allí la atenderán. Ya llamé a Jeremy, a Timothy y a los demás clanes. Vamos a resolver esto hijo, no te preocupes. Vamos!- dijo Zob, entrando a la sala, arrodillarse frente a su hijo y su nuera..

Con cuidado, los hombres Zick levantaron a la pobre mujer y la llevaron al auto. Aún en pijamas, salieron a toda velocidad hacia el centro.


End file.
